The Amazing SpiderMan: The Nerd Herd
by Sally Fantastic
Summary: Spider-Man/Peter Parker/OC. The story of Harmony Watson and Peter Parker. Fluffy! Set after The Amazing Spider-Man 2012 Movie. Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Please don't flame, if you don't like OCs please don't flame on mine. Sorry if they're OOC. Gwen never was in a steady relationship with Peter.**

**Dialogue**** mostly in this chap.**

**~ Prologue ~**

My story isn't very interesting. I met a guy, he turned out to be a half spider half human, he saved me and the world multiple times, and fell in love with me all at the same time.

My name is Harmony Watson. I had just moved to NY. My mom was dropping me off at the high school I was going to go to. I pushed up my glasses onto my nose.

"Okay honey. If anything, you have my cell. Go straight to the school office. I love you. Be safe. If you have any accidents just tell the teacher it's a girl problem." I groaned.

"Mom, can I go now?" I moaned as I left the car.

Ugh. People. I put my head down and walked into the school.

**"HEY PARKER!"** I heard someone yell. I look up and saw a douche-y looking guy walk up to a rather _cute _looking guy. Oh no, I'm already finding attractive people at this school. I watched as he walked up to 'Parker' and sling an arm around him, pointing at me. "We got a new nerd in school! HA!" I look to the left and right and everyone was piling up.

"Man, just leave her out of this." Parker said. I gasped loudly when Parker got hit in the stomach. I ran over to him and got next to him as the douche went away.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked. Parker nodded slightly, shifting over to look at me.

"Nngh, y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm P-Peter, by the way. Nice tattoos." I smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'm Harmony, and what you did back there... You didn't have to do that." I said, getting up and holding a hand out for him. He grabbed it with an awkward grip and got up.

"W-Well, you're new." I grinned at him again before realizing I probably looked like an idiot.

"So, you like to help new girls? Would you mind taking me to the office?" He smiled and nodded, signaling for me to follow him.

_**Beep. Beep.**_

God damn my phone. I grabbed it out of my pocket. Mom. Ugh.

"Mom, I'm at school. Can you not call me for five seconds of your day?"

"I worry about you and I have a sixth sense. You are with someone right now." I sighed and Peter stopped to allow me to speak in peace. I smiled at him and he smiled back awkwardly.

"Mom. Sixth sense is when you can see the dead, but yeah. I am." I heard her gasp.

"Is it a boy? Is he cute?" I sighed.

"I gotta go."

"No! Wait! Invite him to dinner!" I quickly hung up.

"Parents?" Peter asked.

"Over protective mom who wants me to lose my virginity quickly." He laughed awkwardly as we made our way to the office.

"Here we are." He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Pete."

"No problem." I get ready to walk into the office.

"Wait, Um, Harmony?" I turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You're new, so that means, um, you don't have anyone to, you know, sit at... lunch with you?" I shook my head.

"Y-You can uh, sit with me." I smile at him.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Peter nods and starts backing up, only to hit the garbage can. He acts like he was supposed to do that, and turns around after waving goodbye.

* * *

It was lunch time and I looked around until I spotted him. Is it bad that I think my only friend is pretty smoking?

I walk over to him only to stop when a blonde girl walks up to him. "Hey, Peter."

"Oh, hi, Gwen." Peter sounds un-amused.

"Waiting for a girl?"

"Actually, yes." I smile.

"Special girl?"

"You can say that."

"Well, I'll leave you to your friend. See ya, Peter." Gwen left and I walked up.

"Oh.. Uh... Hey, Harmony." I smiled as he tried to clear as much space on the table as possible. What a gentleman.

"Pete, I have enough space here, thanks." I started scratching the bug bite on my knee. He smiled weirdly as I sat down with no lunch.

"Peter?"

"Harmony?"

We both laughed awkwardly at our awkwardness.

"You go first." I said, and Peter shook his head.

"You."

"Fine. My mom said to invite you to dinner tonight, so..." Peter raised an amused brow.

"I'm gonna be the one to deflower you in your mom's eyes?" I blushed a bit and shrugged.

"Maybe. You sound like you'd enjoy it." We both laugh.

"I definitely would." Peter said, and thus began a wonderful friendship filled with sexual innuendos and spiders.

_Lots_ and _lots_ of spiders.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story! I'm so happy!**

**By the way, I've never read any of the comics and I'm pretty much basing Peter Parker off of Andrew Garfield's version of him.**

* * *

This day was the day Peter admitted to me his big secret. It was about three months into our friendship.

I was sitting in my room when I get a knock on my window. I smile as I walk over to the window and open it up. Peter walks in. "I still wonder how you get to my window." Peter laughs and shrugs.

"Honey! Peter! Dinner's ready!" Peter looks over at me questioningly.

"She knows at what exact time you usually come. She made spaghetti." Peter nods and walks out.

Mom was already serving us.

"Hi, Mrs. Watson." Peter says. Mom smiles.

"Hello, sweetie. Eat up!" We eat in silence until Mom turns on the TV.

**_'The so-called 'Spider-Man' was seen last night by several eye witnesses saving a woman from rape.'_** I smile at this. "That Spider-Man. What a hunk." I say and Peter laughs. "I'd tap that." I say again. Mom turns and glares at me.

"Ahem. Sorry Mom." Peter and I hold in laughter as we excuse ourselves and go to the balcony.

"Harmony?" I look over at Peter and see he's near tears.

"What is it, Pete?"

"Can I trust you with a secret?" I gulp.

"Of course! Come here." I grab him and pull him into a hug. He hugs back.

"Um... I, uh..." I raised a brow at him.

_**Beep. Beep.**_

**GOD DAMN MY PHONE!** I look at Peter's pocket. When did he get ahold of my phone? I try to grab it but he turns away from me. "Sorry, Peter but... When did you get my phone?" I groan as I put my leg up on the side of the street and scratch my bug bite that's _still_ on my knee. Peter noticed this but didn't say anything about it.

"I, uh... It doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is..." My leg slips off the side of the balcony and I look at him expectantly. With Peter you had to be patient. He's like that.

"That, uh..." I turn my attention to the edge of the balcony and I put my weight on it. It felt odd, and then I knew why.

The balcony edge broke and it sent me falling off the balcony of my apartment, which was on the twenty first floor.

"Ah..." I breathed as I started to fall, but suddenly stopped when I heard a sound that sounded like a whoosh. I look up and Peter was holding me with a web.

Wait.

He pulls me up and I start freaking out. **"WHAT? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"** Peter looked at me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Shh... you need to calm down and listen to what I'm going to say." He put one of his hands on my mouth and I nodded quickly.

"I'm Spider-Man." He said, putting an arm around my waist and slinging us off of the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

We stopped swinging on webs when we got to the top of another roof, but I didn't let go of Peter.

"Amazing, right?" He asked, excitement in his voice. I smile and nod.

"You can let go now." Blushing, I let go. Peter turns to me.

"Harmony, I have one more thing I want to say, but it'd be better if I um... showed you." I looked over at him and he got closer to me. My heart started beating rapidly. Were my dreams going to come true?

Crap... Did I just say that to about ten random strangers reading this? Oh crap!

Peter was also breathing rather heavily as he put his hand on my cheek. I picked my shaky hand up and put it on top of his. He accepted it as an 'okay' and connected our foreheads together. I was the one who brushed my lips against his, and he was the one who actually started the kissing.

Wow... When did this nerdy, quiet, awkward boy become such a great kisser? We broke off after a little make out session... when I say little I mean that my jacket was on the floor, we were on the floor next to the jacket, I was gripping Peter's shirt, he was sweaty (from what I thought was being on the roof...) and I was cold because I was in a tank top. We were panting quietly and Peter was still on top of me when I heard it. The wretched,

_**Beep. Beep.**_

From my phone which was still in Peter's pocket. I reach into it (earning a small blush from Peter) and answered it, burying my head into Peter's neck.

"Hello?"

"Where in the hell are you? It's twelve in the morning, Miss." I heard Mom say.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm with Pete." I felt Peter smile.

"Oh. What a sweetheart that Peter is. Alright, well, why don't you go home with him? I have guests over."

"Okay, Mommy. Bye." I hang up and wrap my arms around Peter's neck before taking my head out of it's cozy place. "Mom told me to go home with you." Peter nods.

"Alright... girlfriend." I smile.

"Alright then, boyfriend." I grab onto him and he wraps his arm around my waist and we sling off to his house.

* * *

It took us a few minutes to get to the front door. Peter opened the door and walked in and I walked in behind him. An elderly woman who I assumed was Aunt May opened the door.

"Peter, where have you- Oh! You must be Harmony. Peter talks about you all the time. I'm Aunt May." I smiled at Peter.

"You talk about me all the time?" Peter blushed.

"Well, who _wouldn't _talk about you all the time?" I laughed.

"Aunt May, Harmony's gonna stay in my room tonight, her mom is out of town." Aunt May nods and lets us up.

Peter's room was exactly how I had pictured it. Nerd heaven. I loved it! I looked over at his computer.

"Um... Pete? Why is your background a picture of me?" Peter coughed.

"I didn't put that there." I rolled my eyes as I took off my pants.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. I looked over at him with a, 'what-does-it-look-like-I'm-doing' look as I plopped myself on his bed. Peter sighed and wrapped an arm around me as we drifted off in a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

Some time in the middle of the night I heard Peter whimpering slightly and was tightening his grip around me. Was Peter having bad dreams? Should I wake him up? I looked at him as he woke up with a start. He turned his eye sight to me as if he had forgotten I was there. "Pete... you okay?" He shakes his head and buries his head into my neck. I sigh. He was crying. "Peter..." He looked up at me.

"B-Bad dream. Not gonna sleep tonight. Might as well go out." I raised a brow.

"What do you-! OW!" He looked at me quickly as I gripped my knee. I started tearing up. "Peter, my knee. It h-hurts like hell. This never ha- nngh..." I saw as Peter grabbed my head and yell out for Aunt May as I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: You might be a bit confused that I had a special appearance from _ _ but all will be explained in then next chapter.**

* * *

When I woke up I was in the hospital surrounded by my mom and Peter.

"Oh, baby girl!" Mom yelled, hugging me as tight as she could.

"What happened?" I asked, noticing that Peter was gripping my hand.

"You said your knee hurt and then you passed out." Peter explained. "You've been asleep for three days." I furrowed my brow as a doctor came in.

"Mrs. Watson, Mr. Parker. You may want to see this." They both walk out of the room.

* * *

"It's unknown if the bug bite on her knee is going to go away. We don't even think it is a bite anymore. Allergic reaction to lotion, maybe?" Peter shook his head.

"Nah, she doesn't wear lotion." He looked around at the confused/amused faces of the doctor and Harmony's mom.

"Well... she, um... doesn't strike me as the type. Yeah, that's what I meant." The doctor nods, still confused, and looks back at Harmony's mom. Like hell Peter was going to explain that one. '_Oh, I just stroked her leg a few times. Not that smooth as if she wore lotion, you know?'_ Um... no.

"Mrs. Watson, we'd like to keep Harmony here for another day, just to examine the bump on her right knee. For now, just in case this happens again, try to keep the poor girl stress-free." The doctor smiled as he walked away. Peter was going to walk back into the room, but Harmony's mom stopped him.

"Peter, sweetheart. I'd like to have a word." Peter nods.

"You know we both know what's going on here."

"No... I'm not sure, Mrs. Watson." Peter responded. He did know what was going on there.

"I know what you and my daughter did last night, Peter." Peter feels his hands get sweaty.

"Um... enlighten me?" Mrs. Watson chuckles.

"When I was your age I used to sneak out with Harmony's father. We had a secret hide-out in one of the alleyways near my house. We used to make out until three in the morning. Do you see where I'm going with this, Mr. Parker?" Peter flinched. As much as he wanted to know about Mrs. Watson's sex life, that was sarcasm, he really didn't want her Mom to hate him.

So he gulped and replied, "Yes, Ma'am. I'm going to be completely honest and say-."

* * *

I walked out of my room, alarming both Peter and my mom. "What's going on? Oh god, please don't tell me they said I only have a day to live." Peter shook his head.

"I'm going to be completely honest and say that yes, Mrs. Watson, your daughter and I made out. On a rooftop." I stared at Peter with wide eyes and looked back at my Mom, who started laughing.

"You know, you two. You didn't have to keep this from me. I'm just glad Harmony isn't dating some douchebag out on the streets. I trust you, Peter. Don't let me or her down." And with that, my mom left. Peter and I exchanged glances and then we went back into the room.

"So Pete. What do you think this is?" I poked my knee. Peter shrugged.

"I have no idea. Docs say they don't think it's a bug bite." I sigh as I sit on the bed and Peter takes a seat next to me. He pats his lap. "Put your leg up here." I nod, following his orders. He pulls my patient gown up and examines my knee.

It's a normal sized bite, nothing to big and nothing to small. "You scratch it sometimes. It itches?" Peter asked.

"Yeah bro. It itches like a mother." Peter smiles, knowing what I was going to say, and takes his eyes off of the bite and back to mine. He leans in and kisses me softly, and I join in. Peter moves to my neck and I sigh.

"Pete, maybe when we get out of the hospital you can bang me all you want." I hear him chuckle and he gets up.

I was going to say something witty when we heard screams coming from outside of the hospital. A huge green monster bursts through my room.

_**"There you are, Peter Parker."**_ I scream as the thing knocks Peter to the side of the room, breaking the wall and causing Peter to go through it.

**"HEY! BIG GUY!"** I yell. The thing turns it's attention towards me. "What's your beef with my boyfriend?" The thing looks to Peter, who was removing his clothes only to have the Spider-Man outfit under it, and then back to me. _**"I have... business... with Peter**_** Parker.****"** I sigh.

"And you think it's okay to come like that? Bro, that scares people. Maybe if you come normally, it'll not scare everyone." The thing eyed me.

_**"Do you even know who I am?"**_ I smiled at it.

"Nope!" I popped the 'p'.

_**"I am The Lizard."**_ I stopped smiling.

_Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

It was two days after The Lizard incident... Well, you can say Peter and I switched places. He had broken an arm and sprained his ankle. He had a concussion too. I had to go to school alone this day.

I felt completely lonely and depressed without Pete. I always did, and everyone made it worse.

"Hey, Watson! Where's your boyfriend?" Flash told me, blocking the way. I sighed.

"Go away, Flash. You can find out by asking anyone. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." One of his girl groupies, I'm guessing it was his girlfriend, gasped and pushed me the floor, picking my head up from my hair.

"Listen, you god ugly bitch. No one talks to my boyfriend like that, you hear me?" I didn't answer as she dug her hooker heels into my back and I flinched. "I said, did you hear me?"

"Hey, leave her alone!" I hear a female voice say. All heads turn to a blonde girl who I saw Peter speaking to the first day we met. I don't remember her name though. Flash and his girlfriend growl at me, leaving me alone. The girl walks up to me and brushes me down. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? I'm Gwen Stacey." I nod, pulling my hoodie above my head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Gwen." Gwen smiles at me, then quickly frowns.

"I know who Peter is, and I know he got hurt. Is he okay?" I nod.

"Yes, he is recovering." We exchange numbers and then walk to our classes.

* * *

It's after school and I'm in the bathroom now. It's been about four or five hours since meeting Gwen. I grabbed my make up from my bag and began applying some when the bitch from earlier walked in with her groupies. She put a hand on her hip.

"Well, would you look who it is. Miss My-Boyfriend-Is-In-The-Hospital-So-You-Better-Feel-Bad-For-Me. I bet you're the one who put him in there." I rolled my eyes, desperately wishing they wouldn't gang up on me in the bathroom where no one would come. "How does it feel to be the girlfriend of the least wanted boy on the planet?" I finished my eyeliner and dug in my pouch for my mascara. "He doesn't even love you. You know that Gwen Stacey girl? He used her for sex." This got to me a bit. Peter wouldn't do that... would he? I finished up the mascara and went for the lip gloss. "Gwen cried for days, the poor thing. Of course, Peter didn't care." I finished up and faced them.

"Excuse me." I said, reaching down for my backpack which was in front of one of the groupies. "Just don't come crying to me when he dumps you." I left the school in a hurry.

* * *

I got to the hospital and walked up to the secretary. "Hi. I'm here to see Peter Parker." The lady nodded, handing me a visitor sticker and letting me in the hospital. I hurried down the hall with my backpack slung on one shoulder. I got to the room and knocked twice. "Come on in." I heard. I walked in and saw Peter smiling.

"Hey. How was school?" I shook my head, slumping on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Horrible. What else is new? Got picked on. Got a new friend." Peter raised a brow.

"You got a new friend?"

"Yeah, Gwen Stacey. Saved me from a few bullies. Told me she knew who you were." Peter nodded and I looked over at him.

"Were you ever in a relationship with her?" Peter looked disgusted.

"No! I think of Gwen as a sister." I sighed, so it was the dumb bitches out to get me. I walked over to Peter's bed and sat.

"When are you getting out of the hospital?"

"Tomorrow." I smiled.

"That's great, babe!" ...Silence.

"I mean, if I'm allowed to call you that..." Peter smiled slyly, sitting up and putting his forehead to mine.

"I like it when you call me that." He said quietly, and my heart skipped a beat.

"You're spider senses are tingling." I joked, and he laughed loudly.

"God, you make everything so sexual." I stuck my tongue out at him as Peter's nurse walked in.

"Hi, Peter. How's the arm?" She asked. Peter smiled at the nurse.

"It feels like it never broke." The nurse turned to me and I froze.

It was her.


	6. Chapter 6

You might be thinking I meant the bitch from school. No. I meant the girl who killed my dad. Peter doesn't know about it.

I covered my mouth with my hand and the nurse smiled at me. "You must be Peter's sister?" Peter laughed and shook his head, resting it on my shoulder and wrapping his hands around me.

"This is my girlfriend, Harmony. Harmony this is my nurse, _Julia_." _'Julia'_, if that even is her name, nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Harmony. Peter's a good man, you're lucky." I didn't say anything and continued to stare at her until she left. I turned to Peter.

"Peter, that's not a nurse." Peter smirked.

"I know. My nurse is a man." I laughed and kissed Peter, who in return groaned at the sudden gesture. I stopped when I heard someone else walk in the room. Gosh, what now?

"Hello, Peter. Hello, Peter's girlfriend I'm assuming." I tilted my head and turned to look at Peter, who had gotten a statue-like look on his face.

"Harmony, this is Dr. Curt Connors." Peter said. I smiled at Dr. Connors and nodded.

"Pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine, Harmony." I stared as he started talking about science mumbo-jumbo with Peter (I was more an English and Literature type of girl myself). I looked at his neck and he had weird scale-y like things on them. The Lizard.

"Sorry to interupt, but I have a question." This surprised Peter and Dr. Connors turned to me.

"Go on."

"What's that on your neck?" Dr. Connors seemed to go dark as he walked up to me and tilted his head to the side.

"It's a mistake in Science. I work at OSCORP and things go wrong." I nodded, suddenly remembering where I had seen the guy from.

"What mistake? They look like scales."

Peter's spider senses started to go haywire as Dr. Connors lost all control and raised his hand to hit Harmony.

In a flash, Peter grabbed Dr. Connors' hand and put it behind his back. "Not today and not ever will you lay a finger on her, Connors." Peter growled. I watched as Dr. Connors left quickly. Peter stayed like a statue until he left and came over to me. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Did you see him plant something on you? That son of a bitch. He should know better than this. What was he-!"

"Peter, I'm fine. You're mumbling again." Peter stopped and kissed me with passion. I watched as he climbed back into his patient bed and patted the side of it. I sat on there and he smiled. "You look good in skinny jeans." I chuckled. He always had a way of changing the subject. "God I hate hospitals." He said, looking at the ceiling. I frowned. Is he all alone here while I'm at school?

"Pete, what do you do here while I'm at school?" Peter smiled.

"Sleep."

"And now I feel bad." Peter rolled his eyes.

"About that nurse..." I tensed up. "You said she wasn't a nurse?" I shook my head.

"No, she... um... I gotta go. Homework." I said quickly, picking up my bag (which had a Spider-Man logo, just to, you know... support my boyfriend) and walking out of the hospital room, ignoring Peter crying my name out.

* * *

When I got home, I slammed the door. I looked like a mess. My hair was in a messy bun (and I hate messy buns), Peter's jacket which I was wearing had tear stains on the sleeves and my make up was smudged. Mom came and asked me what was wrong but I ignored her and ran up to my room, locking the door.

I shouldn't have ran out on Peter like that, it wasn't his fault, but I just got so angry. That girl had the decency to show herself in my presence again. A knock on my window kicked me out of my head. I opened it and Peter walked in, but in his Spider-Man outfit. The moment he came in he took off his mask and hugged me. "You had me so worried I sneaked out of the hospital. Why are you crying?" I sniffled into his chest and that made him hug me tighter. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I calmed down and went into my closet to get Peter some of my dad's old clothes. I gave it to him and he went into my bathroom to change.

Peter Parker. He was something else. First off, he went every night dressed up like a human spider, going around saving the world. He doesn't ask for thank you's and doesn't ask for anything in return. Second off, he didn't care what people thought. He was him and no one could change that. And finally, he was probably the best boyfriend someone could ever have, and I'm lucky it was me. I left like that and he didn't get angry. He doesn't want me for sex, or else he wouldn't have trusted me with a secret like this. I love Peter Parker.

He came out of the bathroom and I smiled at him. He smiled back and pecked my cheek, sitting next to me on the computer. I was going to tell him about my dad, but... differently. I looked up the newspaper article, and that's when Peter knew what I was trying to tell him.

**MIKE WATSON DIES IN CRIME GONE WRONG**

Peter reads the article and frowns, clicking off of the page and typing something in.

**COUPLE MARY AND RICHARD PARKER DIE IN A PLANE CRASH**

It was my turn to read and my heart ached. I click off of the page and Peter smiles (a small smile but a smile nonetheless) at my background. A picture of us kissing that my mom snapped for us. Peter grabs me bridal style and walks out of my room carrying me, and I was now laughing hysterically as he yelled around my apartment that we were gonna get married and have kids, two boys and one girl. Mom was watching and Peter and her started talking about the wedding.

"We'll name the kids Richard, Mike, and..." Peter thinks for a second.

"Kelly." Mom smiles at the use of her name and Dad's name. "We'll live in a house, but there has to be a game room for the kids. And maybe-." Peter stopped when there's a knock on the door. I go to open it and tilt my head.

"Can I help you?" The man slyly smirks.

"I'm here for your mom kid." I turn around and mom is looking at me sadly. This is when I noticed it.

Mom was dressed for a date, with a purple low cut dress and matching high heels. The man was holding flowers and wearing a tux. Anger burns through me.

"So this is how you repay dad? After a month? Oh, you have **got** to be kidding me." I grabbed my backpack and mom began to worry.

"Honey, you have to move on." I laughed.

"Move on. Right, I'm gonna spend the night at Peter's. Have fun on your... _date_." I say as Mom leaves with the mysterious guy. I turn to look at Peter who was quietly sitting on my couch.

"Pete?" He looks up.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for everything :D**

**Sorry this is a bit short :c**

* * *

Peter Parker P.O.V

* * *

I stared at Harmony before smiling. "I love you too." It was the first time a girl had told me that, and I'm glad it was Harmony. She went into her room to pack clothing while I sat in her living room alone.

That is, I thought I was alone.

I heard someone leap from the counter, and I jumped out of the way (thanks to spider senses). It was a woman, and she was wearing a black hoodie and some weird fishnet/short combos. Ugh, do bad guys ever have a nice sense of fashion?

"Why hello there, little boy. Why don't you just get outta here. I have business with someone." I raised a brow.

"Business? I'm the only one who lives here!" My plan was lost when Harmony appeared, holding her backpack. "Um, what's going on? You! Get out of my house, bitch." She spat. The woman jumped in front of Harmony and since my spider senses did not detect any threat, I stayed back.

"So you must be Harmony. What a pretty young lady!" Harmony narrowed her eyes, and I had noticed that she started digging in her backpack for something.

"Why did you do that to my dad?" The girl laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sweetheart. By the way, the names Trish. Nice to meet you, dear Harmony." Harmony found what she was looking for, because her hand was now shimmying into something.

"Why, did you do that to my dad?" She asked again. I felt threat, but not from Trish.

"I enjoyed ripping his bones apart, you know." Trish whispered, and Harmony snapped. Her hand was now in my suit, and she webbed Trish's face up. I'm surprised she even figured out how to use my webbers, but enough chatter. Harmony and I started looking around, but Trish was gone.

* * *

Harmony Watson P.O.V

* * *

"Peter, why didn't you do anything when she..." I didn't finish the sentence. Peter did absolutely nothing.

"My spider senses didn't detect any threat." I laughed, throwing his spider suit back to him.

"You still could've tried to help me." Peter walked over to me and cupped my face with his hand.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I couldn't think straight." I put my hand over his and kissed him lightly. I grabbed my bag and we walked out after exchanging a few simple words.

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Harmony."


	8. Chapter 8

We went to Peter's house and after saying hi to Aunt May, we went up to his room. I sat on his bed and looked out the window while Peter got dressed as Spider-Man. He came out of the bathroom and was all Spider-fied. I smiled at him.

"You look pretty good."

"Yeah, I know. You called me a hunk when your mom put the TV on." Peter said, shrugging and I laughed. We kissed goodbye and just as he was going to sling off the window, I stopped him.

"Peter? Be careful." He nodded in my direction and left, leaving me in his room all alone. I sat on his bed and then looked over at his computer. I walked up to it and put my hand on the mouse, taking a seat at the computer. Is it bad to snoop?

I clicked the pictures folder. There were folders titled, **'suit'**, **'photography'**, and **'school newspaper'** (I looked into that folder; pretty cool stuff in there!), but nothing out of the ordinary. I scrolled farther.

**'Gwen'**

I opened it up and it was random pictures of Gwen. I went back to the pictures folder and typed in my name on the search. There was a folder. I opened it up and random pictures of me were there, but some of them I smiled at, or winked at. There was a photo of Peter and I. I opened it up to closer inspect it.

The photo was titled,** 'X'** and I looked closer at the photo. Someone was in the background, smiling creepily at the camera. I shot back from the computer in shock and started breathing heavily. Had Peter known about this? I closed everything I had opened on Peter's computer and waited for him to return.

* * *

It didn't take long, he told me all he did. Saved five people, no signs of actual threat.

_Relief. _

I sat on his bed, it was around three in the morning now but I wasn't tired and by the looks of it neither was Peter. I decided now, all alone, was a good time to ask about the picture.

"Hey, Peter, I went looking in your computer-."

"You what?" He looked up at me in shock.

"I went looking in your pictures, and I found a picture of us. The file was called, **'X'** and in the background I saw something creepy." Peter raised a brow.

"Show me." I nodded, walking up to the computer and typing in my name on the search. I scrolled for the picture and then opened it, zooming into the creepy guy. Peter stares at it for a second before shaking his head.

"That's not a guy. It's Trish."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back, my dear readers! I'm sorry this little piece didn't come out when it was supposed to (Saturday). I had gone to visit my family which lives two hours away from me, and I was supposed to come home yesterday but my car broke down! So again, sorry! Please stick with me and enjoy the story.**

* * *

I studied the photo to make sure it actually was Trish.

_Dirty blonde-ish brown-ish hair, up to middle back. Wearing black leather jacket, black leather pants, black leather high heeled boots._ Yeah, that was Trish.

"Oh my god..." I whispered, again shooting back from the computer as if I was playing the scary maze game. Peter continued to look at the photo for a bit before looking at me.

"She wants to finish what she started... Even if that means...!" Peter sprung from the chair mid sentence and grabbed his remote control, turning on the TV.

"Luckily, five puppies got adopted today. Back to you, Mike!" The news changed to a man. Mike.

"Thanks, Heather. Can people get anymore cold blooded? Exactly an hour ago police received a call from a woman telling them she found a woman dead laying on the floor. Here is the shocking 9-1-1 call."

"9-1-1, What's your emergency?" The lady said.

"I was walking down an alleyway for a shortcut to my house and I found a dead woman laying there!" The voice sounded familiar to me; it was a female. Mike came back on.

"Following this, the caller gave all the information and hung up, leaving us with a very weird last word. Y.N.O.M.R.A.H. space T.X.E.N space U.O.Y space R.O.F space G.N.I.M.O.C space M.I. Police are trying to find out what it means. For now, victim Kelly Watson's relatives will be contacted." Wait... Kelly Watson? "Police trace the call to a phone booth, and no one has seen or heard of the caller again. If anyone has any ideas please call our Hotline number." Peter turned off the TV and slammed his fists into the desk, startling me.

"Peter, what did he mean 'Kelly Watson'? Is my mom okay?" Peter didn't answer, and instead lifted the covers to his bed and went to sleep.

Later that night I felt Peter get up from the bed and start scribbling madly on a piece of paper.

And later that night I received a phone call. My mom, Kelly Brooke Watson, had been murdered.


	10. Chapter 10

_I didn't want to live anymore._

Day and day I spent going from hotel to hotel. I was losing money, and fast. I had denied going to stay with Peter, and I had not gone to school. Basically, I had not seen Peter in about two weeks. Sure, I'm a teenager, and yes, I worry about him, but he's Spider-Man, and I think he can take care of himself just fine. What worries me is... what if he finds another girl while I'm gone? Highly unlikely, but likely at the same time. Who wouldn't say yes to that face?

I was walking at around nine in the morning, knowing that everyone was at school. I would do this on everyday of the week but weekends. Yeah, it was risky, but like my mom, I take risks. I have to avenge her death somehow. I need to find Trish and end this, once and for all. By the time I was done thinking about all of this I had found my way onto a roof of a building. I didn't know what building until I thought about it.

This was the building Peter and I started going steady.

_Ugh, keep your thoughts away from Peter, Harmony!_ I stared out at the sky for a bit, and before I knew what I was doing I was falling off of the roof.

**Splat.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

Peter was skating by when he saw a female figure on the floor. Skidding to a halt, he looked over at the figure. When he saw Harmony, his heart stopped. "Harmony?" He called out with a shaky voice.

Harmony heard her name being called out but _they_ told her not to worry.

Peter rushed to Harmony's side, screaming at anyone to call the ambulance. The only woman ever to tell him she loved him, and she's dead. But how? Pushed off a roof, or...

Or maybe she jumped.

* * *

**Harmony Watson P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up to an inferno. Literally, a person on fire. Just, staring at me. And I was naked. What the hell is going on? I got up and tried to cover as much as possible.

"No need for that." The inferno said. I stepped forwards towards it.

"Why am I here?" I asked, with a new sternness to my voice I've never heard before. The inferno laughed at me.

"I am here because you are the chosen one, dear child." He told me, putting his hands over his chest. "I am Adranus. I am the fire god. I am here because you are to be my arch nemesis." Arch nemesis? I never signed up for this!

"Um, Adranus, sir, I would rather be your good friend!" I said, trying to reason with Adranus, although he ended up laughing at me again.

"You are the reincarnation of **_Mazu_**, the Chinese goddess of water, and the protector of the sailors. It is your time to step up to your responsibility." Adranus told me. He sounded like an ancient god, and he was telling me I was a goddess?

"Okay... how to I go about doing that, Adranus? And why do you say I'm going to be your nemesis?" Adranus chuckled at me and grabbed my chin. To my surprise, I did not burn, but Adranus flinched back.

"Dear child, you and I are not meant to be. I am fire!" His fire flared from left to right and all around him. "While you are water." I raised a brow, and raised my hand to speak when water danced out of it. I shot my hand back in surprise, and Adranus smiled at me.

"You shall be a saviour to New York, alongside the Arachnid." Adranus finished, and I was consumed by darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to a blinding light. So blinding I had to cover my eyes with my arm. I groaned, getting up. Where was I? I looked around for a second before realizing. Why the hell was I at Peter's? I sat up and stretched, but I guess I triggered something about Mazu, because my hand shot out a blast of water onto Peter's ceiling. Shit. The door to the bathroom opened up and Peter walked out, all wet and shirtless. The only thing that was covering him was a towel. Just a friggin' towel...

"Harmony! Um..." Peter blushed, trying to explain his predicament. My eyes were pretty much raking his body.

"Earth to Harmony!" He yelled out, and I got startled, blasting water into Peter's face. I quickly spilled a cup of water that was on his nightstand to make it seem like that was what happened.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I said, and to me it sounded completely fake. Peter smiled at me, sitting next to me on the bed. We were quiet for a few moments before Peter broke the silence.

"Where have you been?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course he was going to bring this up now.

"I've been good, thanks for asking." I said sarcastically, and he frowned.

"It's been two and a half weeks. I've called you, looked for you... Hell I went around dressed up looking for you. You need to tell me what the hell is going on." Peter said, and it shocked me a bit. Had I worried him that much?

"I-!"

"And another thing! What were you doing laying on the ground?" I didn't feel like lying to him, but I didn't feel like telling him I had no idea what the hell happened, and then I woke up naked next to a man on fire who spoke like Morgan Freeman.

"I accidentally... tripped on my shoe laces and fell." Peter frowned.

"Your shoes don't have shoe laces." Shit. I looked down, and I was wearing black flats. I sighed, throwing myself onto Peter's bed.

"I don't know, Peter! I just fell! And why were you late to school anyway?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Peter didn't seem to like what I was trying to do though, but he went with it.

"Woke up late; stupid alarm didn't work. Hey, Harmony, can I ask you something?" I sit up and sit in a criss-cross position.

"Shoot."

"Have you... I mean, are we... Um..." He was trying to ask the same question I was trying to avoid.

"Peter?" I asked, nudging him on.

"Are we still... You know..." He looked very uncomfortable, and I laced our fingers together.

"It's up to you." I decided not to make the poor boy suffer any longer. He looked over at our hands, then looked up at me.

"It's your decision, not mine." Oh god, were we going to get in an argument? I narrowed my eyes, putting my other hand on the back of his neck.

"I think you know what I'm going to say, Mr. Parker." I say seriously, and he chuckles.

"And I think you know what I am gonna say, Mrs. Parker." I raise a brow.

"I'm Mrs. Parker now?" Peter laughs a bit harder.

"I think you've always been." I blush, kissing Peter on the cheek.

"That's sweet, Mr. Parker."

"I know, Mrs. Parker. I'm a sweet guy." We both laugh.

Peter left to school, much to my dismay, and I stayed locked up in his room. I opened up his closet in boredom, surfing through the clothes. _Wow, Peter. You have to let me dress you sometime._ Peter had pretty nice clothes, I just wondered why he put the ugliest on to go to school. Self esteem problems, much? Eh, Pete?

I open up a box on the floor of his closet, and I see the Spider-Man suit. Curiosity gets the better of me as I slip the costume on. I walk over to the mirror. I look like an idiot in the costume, but I feel like I'm five again and I love it.

"**Pa-choo!**" I yell, acting like I web up the corner of a wall, and I laugh at myself. I'm such a dork. I jump onto the bed and jump off of it, acting like I'm swinging on a web. I laugh even more but I quickly quiet down when Peter walks back in, talking about how he had a free period. He cuts short and stares at me before bursting into laughter. I blush and cross my arms like a little child, and Peter just continues to laugh, struggling to breath. I huff, sitting down on the bed. I shift uncomfortably because of the spandex, and Peter laughs _even harder_. I rush into the bathroom, locking the door and sitting in the bathtub, when I start feeling weird.

I look down and the costume is drenched, sitting on the bathtub floor while I am completely made out of water. Like, I am not a person. I am a walking, probably talking water statue. I start breathing heavily when I get up, because I start hovering. I didn't know if I should go out of the bathroom, but Peter knocked on the bathroom.

"Alright! You can come out now." I hear his voice, but I panic. I open the door a crack, shoving the costume out and then getting back into the bathroom. I turn on the shower to make Peter think I'm taking a shower, then I open the window. I get ready to hop out when my water-body touches the shower, and I start going down the drain.

"Ah!" I breathe out, and I end up going into the pipes. To my surprise, I fit, because like actual liquid my body fit into the shape of the pipe. I was making my way to the sewege treatment plant. Shit! Thankfully I escaped somehow and I flew to the top of the roofs of a bunch of buildings as I returned to my water shape. I looked naked. How embarrassing. I look to my left and see Spider-Man.

_You must fight alongside the Arachnid._

I fly over to Spider-Man and land on the rooftop he is on. He turns around, looking ready to attack but he lowers his hands once he sees me.

"And who are you?" He asked. I tilted my head, quickly trying to think of a hero name.

"My name is Mazu." I hardly believed that it was me who was talking. My voice was soft but strong, and very mystical. It sounded like a whisper. Spider-Man kept staring at me.

"Alright... I think you should get checked out, Mazu. You're kinda... water." Peter's voice sounded sarcastic, and I liked it. I let a smile slip.

"And you're kinda... a cross species. I think you should get checked out, Mr. Spider-Man." Peter chuckles, and I smile again. I don't know how I knew how I did this (at the time), but I shifted into Spider-Man's body. He looked a bit taken a back and I smiled again.

"I am to be your new partner, Spider-Man. Better get used to it." I shifted back to the ice-y looking body and I hovered over to him, offering a hand to shake. He tried to shake her hand but he just ended up getting wet. I frowned.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten quite accustomed to this body yet and frankly I have no idea how to use it." Peter nods at me.

"Happens to all of us."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am soo sorry for the wait! I got writer's block for a few! (And when I see The Dark Knight Rises, I'll probably get even more writer's block)**

**Don't lose hope, I'll stay! **

* * *

We spent the rest of the day sitting around on the roof of this building, looking for any trouble. I didn't want any, to be honest. I was scared!

"So, M, how old are you?" Peter asked, not taking his eyes off of... whatever he was looking at. I sighed. I wasn't one for small talk when I was nervous.

"Seventeen." I said, hovering over to the edge of the roof.

"Me too. That's cool." He sounded awkward. Wait, of course he sounded awkward. Under the awesome costume was Peter Parker. I start blasting water onto the ground in boredom when Peter looked over at me.

"Come on." He told me and he jumped off of the roof. I hovered over to him as quickly as I could, my water-y hair flowing in the wind. I had to admit it felt great.

We stopped near a few thugs trying to get with another woman forcefully.

"Alright buddies. Don't you notice we're here?" Spider-Man said heroically. The two men turned around and laughed at Spider-Man, their eyes turning to me.

"Pretty lady you got there, Spidey. Be a shame if anything were to happen to 'er." One man signaled another to come get me.

"Come at me, bro!" I yelled out, splashing water onto their faces. They spat.

"Water ain't gonn' hurt us, little girl!" One of them got a knife out, and Peter went in for the kill. Well... you know what I mean, while I dealt with these two who didn't seemed armed. I went dark, standing on the ground.

"I can make it hurt." I growled at them, and ran through one of them. To my surprise, I got to control him! How in the hell does that work, I still have no idea.

I turned over to the other thug, knocking him right off of his feet. Peter came running over to me and I flinched.

"No! Spidey, it's me!" I yelled out girlishly. He stared at me as I... un-possessed this guy's body. He fell to the ground. Peter continued to stare as I checked the time.

"Well, Spider-Man, it's been fun but I really should get going. See you around, bug boy." I flew off as Peter also swung away.

* * *

I got to the house luckily before Peter did (if that's where he was going) and I dressed in Peter's clothes. I got onto his computer and stared at my Facebook page.

_**Harmony Watson 103 friends**_

I was sad that most of my friends were from Wisconsin, and then the other half are people I don't even know.

_**Single**_

I frowned, changing it to 'It's Complicated'. Almost instantly, I got two notifications from my friend Maddie. A like and a comment.

_**What! Complicated? That's better than single, girl!**_

I laughed and typed back:

_**If you think so.**_

I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I had lived my life single until now. Now Maddie started actually chatting me over Facebook Chat.

_**Maddie: Boyfriend! Boyfriend!**_

I crinkled my nose, hoping Peter wouldn't walk in.

_**Me: Yes, boyfriend.**_

_**Maddie: Who is it! TELL ME!**_

_**Me: A boy named Peter.**_

_**Maddie: PICS! PICS!**_

I face palmed, sending her a picture of Peter.

_**Maddie: Oh my god you are sooo lucky. His eyes! His eyes!**_

Now I started getting fan girly.

_**Me: I know! They're so...**_

_**Maddie: Mystical!**_

**_Me: I know!_**

I smiled at the computer as I heard a thud behind me. I turned around and Peter was half naked. I closed my eyes.

"Augh! Come on, dude! Warn me!" I heard Peter chuckle at me.

"I wasn't gonna actually get naked. I was just taking the top part off-."

"PEELING the top part off. Peeling..." I corrected, opening my eyes, and when I did I gasped.

Peter, from head to... maybe toe, was cut up, bleeding. "Oh my god, Peter! What happened?" I yelled, running over to him and sitting him on the bed. Peter chuckled.

"Harmony, I'm fine. I just fell down a... twenty story... building." My eyes raked Peter's body again.

"Jesus Christ, Pete. If you're going to get this beat up..." I thought my next words over carefully. "Get a partner!" I wondered if he would speak about Mazu.

"I have one."

"Oh really?"

"Her name is Mazu." I nodded, grabbing the first aid kit hidden under Peter's bed and got to work.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Dialogue mostly! Sorry! D:**

* * *

Peter hissed as I tried to finish up as fast as I could.

"I'm sorry baby. It's gonna hurt a bit, okay? Just... Hold my free hand." Peter did, although reluctantly.

"You're speaking to me as if I'm five." He murmured, and I laughed.

"You look like a tall twelve year old, Peter. Come on."

"Great. Thanks." I chuckled, and poured a bit of alcohol on the last cut. Peter tightened his grip on me as I blew on it to make the cool sensation.

"Alright, Pete. I'm all done." I rest my head on his good shoulder (the other had a huge gash on it) and he turned to me, smiling weakly. I kissed his cheek and rubbed his arms.

"You gotta be more careful." I whispered into his ear, and he sighed, mumbling something about not being able to help it. We stayed in that position for a while until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said quietly, thinking Peter had fallen asleep. I was correct, and clicked the little button to unlock the door after throwing my Hello Kitty fleece blanket over him. It was Aunt May. I smiled.

"Hi, Aunt May. Is there anything you need, sweetheart?" I asked softly. Aunt May caught the drift that Peter was asleep. She smiled at me.

"No, Harmony dear. I was just checking up... You know how I worry about you two. I made some chicken soup, would you like some?" I nodded, letting Aunt May know I would come down after removing my contact lenses. I put them into my cute little contact cases, and grabbed my glasses. I walked downstairs, seeing Aunt May pouring me some soup.

Aunt May was something else. I had warmed up to her completely, and Peter and I shared the adoration of Auntie, as I call her sometimes. I learned about Uncle Ben through Auntie, and my heart reached out for her. She tells me she's glad she met me, and I tell her the same.

"Auntie, I'm here," I said softly, smiling and walking up to set the table. "Are you going to eat too?" Aunt May turns to me and smiles.

"Yes dear. You're a sweetheart, thank you." I smile, setting the table. We both sit down and eat in silence. After a few moments, we're finished and we sit at the table, talking.

"So how are you holding up with the death of your mother, bless her soul?" Auntie asks. I smile sadly, holding the tears down.

"I'm living. Peter helps, we go out every day, he's the sweetest boy. I feel like we're one big family, Auntie... the wife, husband, mother, and mother-in-law. My mom though... I miss her, but Peter and I haven't spoken about it. I still want to go speak with the detective investigating the case but I do not want to go alone. I don't know if Peter would feel comfortable doing it." Aunt May brings her hand to mine.

"If he isn't, I would be. You are never alone, Harmony. You may feel like it sometimes, God knows how many times I've felt that way, but you are never ever alone." I smile, and we say our goodnight's, walking up to our rooms. I kicked off my slippers and got onto the bed, feeling like a baby.

Until I heard the scream. The female scream.

**Aunt May!**


	14. Chapter 14

***WARNING*! THIS PUSHES THE LIMITS OF PG-13. HARD. SO BE WARNED.**

* * *

I run off of the bed, not even worrying about shaking Peter awake. I quickly trigger my Water-body and hover into Aunt May's room. I find the room destroyed, and no one in it but a note. There were words written in red ink, very finely written as if it took ages.

_**Cheers!**_

_**XOXO/Trish**_

I stared at it before turning back to my normal self and running into the room. I nudged Peter, tears streaming down my face.

"Peter. PETER!" The second time I called his name, it sounded horrible, like I was getting repeatedly stabbed. That's when he woke up. He panicked as soon as he saw me.

"What? What is it?" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders.

"It's Trish! She grabbed Auntie!" I yelled out, crying even harder. Peter ran out of the house, already dressed as Spidey. I stayed in the house sitting on the bed. It took all night, and I just couldn't. I ran into the bathroom and punched the mirror, my hand hurting. I turned to my Water-body and floated in the air, sitting criss cross. Peter came into the bathroom, seeing me as Mazu but I really didn't care. You couldn't tell I was crying, all you could hear was my sobbing and my shaking. Peter frowned. He had also been crying. His eyes were red and puffy.

He grabbed my hands, pulling me softly to the ground again. I turned back to myself, and stared at Peter. Peter took me to the living room and there, sitting in the living room, was Aunt May. She didn't look harmed, but she looked spooked. I ran as fast as I could to Auntie, hugging her tightly and crying out. I just cried. And cried. And _cried_. I couldn't do anything else. My hand was still bleeding, and I'm sure they have noticed. Peter grabbed the broom a few minutes after, and I guessed it was to pick up the shards of glass. I felt bad and told Aunt May to stay put, and if anything to call. I wrapped my hand in gauze and then walked up. Daylight was already pouring through the windows. I walked into the bathroom and saw Peter cleaning up the mess I had made.

"I-... S-Sorry." I mumbled. Peter looked over to me and smiled very very sadly.

"It's fine. Everything was going to get to you sooner or later. God knows if I was here too I would've been off my rocker too..." I stared at him.

"D-Did you just say what I think I said?" Peter shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that, babe. Sorry." I nodded as he kissed my forehead, lingering on my head for a while then walking downstairs, me following.

Aunt May was thankfully still there and I got into the kitchen, putting some bacon on the frying pan, along with an omelet and coffee. There was a knock on the door and Peter went to go get it. I heard a female voice that sounded familiar, but I didn't know. Peter told the girl to come in, and she did. I turned around and gasped.

"Maddie!" I stared at her in shock and she nodded.

"Hey, wifey." She told me, and I burst into tears, running into her arms. I saw Peter out of the corner of my eye go to tend to the breakfast.

"Maddie!" I cried out, crying into her shoulder. She started crying too.

"I know, sweetie... I know..." Maddie said, hugging me tightly. We stopped crying in a few moments.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Last night. I got a hold of Peter and asked if I could come see you. When he told me what had happened with your mom, and Peter's aunt... I'm sorry, by the way, Mrs. Parker." Maddie said, turning to Aunt May. She smiled and nodded. Maddie looked back at me and smiled sympathetically at me, sitting down at the table. I sat in front of her and Peter gave us some bacon and gave Auntie the omelete. He sat next to me and held one of my hands, eating with the other. I did the same. I kept glancing over at Auntie then back at Maddie. I put on a weird face when she was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. Maddie laughed.

"I'm a bit jealous of this." Maddie said, hovering her hand over our intertwined hands. Peter chuckled softly and I smiled weakly.

"What ever happened to Mikey?" Maddie frowned.

"Um... tragedy." I gasped.

"Oh, honey... did he die?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Um... forced." I gasp again and Peter looked up in shock.

"Forced _what_, Maddie?" I asked a bit sharply.

"Forced sex." I gasp and thunk my head onto the table, Peter sighs and Aunt May shakes her head. It was silent for a few seconds before I get up.

"I... I can't. Anymore. With all this... drama. I'm going up to our room. Maddie, if you need anything I'll be up there. It's the same for you and you, Peter and Auntie." I walk upstairs, already starting to cry tears of frustration.

* * *

I lay in the bed all day watching TV... I kept skipping between The People's Court, Spongebob, and My Cat From Hell. Sometimes I would go to the bathroom to pee, but other than that I hardly left the room. Peter walked in now.

"Hey babe. How are you holding up?" I looked over to him and cuddled myself more into the comforter.

"Better. I'm just watching Squidward being an ass." Peter laughed, walking up to me and sitting on the bed, stroking my hair.

"I bought you some ice cream. The Sonic one. It's in the freezer." I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks, Pete." I say and Maddie knocks on the open door.

"Howdy. Was I interrupting?" I smile, sit up and shake my head. Peter smiles at Maddie and motions for her to come in. Maddie sits next to Peter and looks at me, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry I hadn't told you earlier about what had happened." I frown a bit, looking over at Peter. He took it as a private conversation and had stood up to leave. He smiled at me.

"Be strong. I'll be back when you need me." Peter told me and left. I looked over at Maddie, waiting for her to tell me the story.

(**A/N: Pushing the limits... now! Just wait until the other bold letters if you don't want to know the story.)**

"It was a few days after you left for NY. I was invited to Mikey's house and I went. He told me I couldn't leave. I wasn't going to leave. I just wanted to leave!" Maddie started tearing up. "I was only sixteen at the time but I knew something was going on. I asked him why I couldn't leave and that's when he did it. He was yelling at me, very very bad words. He started threatening my mom, he said if I didn't have sex with him he would kill her. He ended up pinning me to the bed, trying me to the bed posts and raped me.

(**A/N: Alright! Done!)**

I now have three year old baby girl named Melanie."

I nodded slowly, trying to process everything. "I meant to tell you this earlier, Harmony. But I was scared. Sixteen and pregnant isn't a walk in the park. It's hard. But I somehow managed, but Mikey is roaming the streets of New York. I know he's here, I'm positive I have seen him. I also meant to tell you that you're Melanie's godmother." I nodded again.

"Where's the baby now?"

"Back at home with my mom." She answered. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom, picking a box I had hid under the counter. It was the costume I was working for Mazu since I wasn't always going to be in my water-body. It was black and white. The shirt was sleeveless and it was white, but over it it had a white crop jacket filled to the brim with water bottles. Yeah, you heard me. Water bottles. Not very heroic if you think about it. A hero carrying water bottles. I couldn't help but burst out laughing to myself in the bathroom the first time I thought about it. The back of the crop jacket had a bedazzled letter M on it. I wanted to look cool, you know? And in the sleeve I had a secret pocket that held a pick. To pick locks. I didn't want to become a hostage. The other sleeve's secret pocket held a pocket knife. Onto the bottom.

The bottom was a pair of white short shorts and it had a black belt. One side of the belt slid down to make a diagonal looking line. The shoes were white boots up to the bottom of my knee, and then I wore white stockings that stopped around my thigh and were about two fingers away from the end of my shorts. Here, let me think... You know those bikini bottoms that are shorts? Really short shorts? Those are mine. There. An image for all you readers.

My face was covered by a domino mask that I had worked on for a while now, and a bandit-type fabric that covered my mouth. I worked on the mask secretly, of course, for Peter only found out today. It had what I liked to call the X ray mode. I could see through walls and see through people, I could see their skeletons. When they were blue that meant the person was not hostile, or not conscious. Yellow meant armed and dangerous, purple meant not armed but hostile.

I had a white hood connected to the crop jacket that I would throw over my head. I put all of it on and walked out, making sure not to get caught by Aunt May. Peter didn't see me either. I walked into my room and Maddie sees me. She gasps and walks over to me.

"That is a wickedly awesome Halloween costume, Harmony, but it's not Halloween yet. It's only August." I laugh, then go serious.

"Maddie Nolan, I'm trusting you with one of the biggest secrets ever. If you tell, I might as well be dead." Maddie nods. "Have you heard of Mazu?" She nods again.

"Yeah, she's all over the news. People say she's Spider-Man's girlfriend." I bite my cheek. I was, but I would then lead Maddie to think I was cheating on Peter.

"I'm Mazu." I said. "And this is my new costume. I'm going to help you as much as you can. I'm going to track this Mikey guy down and get him in a cell. I'm gonna need photos. Lots o' photos. Photos of him sideways, photos of him facing forwards... photos. I'm gonna let you move into my place. I still have custody of the place but I can't live there alone yet. You're nineteen. You're allowed. You go, I'll give you some money I have saved up. It isn't much but it'll do. You buy everything you need. You go back to Wisconsin and get Melanie. Tell your mom it's an emergency, then go to the house. Here's the key." I hand it to her and she looks at me thankfully. "Now go tell Peter to come up here." Maddie nods , kissing my cheek gratefully and she's off.

Peter comes up a few minutes after and when he sees me he raises a brow.

"Hell_ooo_, beautiful." He tells me, and I laugh.

"Hey. This is Mazu's new suit. You likey?" It was Peter's turn to laugh.

"I likey. Now what do you need? You just wanted to show me the suit?"

"No. I'm looking for Mikey. I feel he's connected to Trish. I need help to get him in jail. I'm going out. It's morning but I can easily looks like a cosplayer. It's Comic Con day." Peter laughs again and nods.

"Just wait for me. I'm coming too. And do you expect to not fly or what?" I look at Peter sheepishly and then show my wrists.

"I uh... copied your web shooters. Don't get mad!" Peter shakes his head and he gets dressed quickly. We both share a quick kiss before webbing out of the window.

We're going to bring Trish down. I know for a fact Mikey is helping Trish. I know for a fact.


	15. Response To a Review

**Hello! This is a quick author's note in response to a guest review. **

**Gisterra: Thank you for reviewing, and I just love your name! Actually, I've just started reading Upturned, so yes, all these chapters are my own :3 I must admit that sometimes I read to get motivated to write, because I'm lazy and I procrastinate alot. XD But thanks for reviewing anyways!**

**Now, I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, so sorry to anyone who thought this was a new chapter D: I will be uploading it as soon as I can! Cheers!**

**~ Sally Fantastic, Author.**


End file.
